


[Cover] Performance In A Leading Role

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: DAAAAAAAAAAMN!!!That's all. This novel leaves me speechless.





	[Cover] Performance In A Leading Role

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Performance In a Leading Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225563) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



[](https://imgur.com/kemxAxd)


End file.
